


Alex talks to Luke about the possibility of sharing him

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [222]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Alex talks to Luke about the possibility of sharing him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Definitely not too cold. We should go swimming tomorrow," Alex says once he's sat down on the dock by the lake, his bare feet dipping in the water. The sun is warm on his face, the expanse of Sam and Ryan's Sonoma estate spread out around them. The lack of city noise is... stunning. "I wonder if there're fish in here."

"Ryan said there were." Luke drops down beside Alex, leaning shoulder against shoulder, his sandals sat behind him. "The guy before stocked them. I forget what kind. Ones you can eat though." It's another beautiful day and although Luke's sure the complete isolation would eventually get to him, right now it seems like heaven. Here with Alex.

"Do you like fishing?" Alex asks, turning his head to look at his lover. "I think it's Ryan's favorite food, so they probably have the gear if you want to."

"I haven't fished in years," Luke says with a laugh, smiling at Alex, "but I used to go with my gransha all the time." 

"Your gransha is a very cool dude," Alex tells him, and grins in memory. "He sounds like he must have been great to have so close while you were growing up."

Luke smiles, laying his head on Alex's shoulder. "He was. We used to go tramping all over the hills by my house and he always made time for me."

"I'm grateful to him." Alex puts his arm around Luke and rubs his cheek in his boy's thick hair. "God, this is amazing. Being so isolated like this, out in almost-nature."

"Mm-hm," Luke agrees happily, snuggling in. "Can I ask you something?" he says, lifting his head, not really sure why it pops into his mind right then.

"Of course, _älskling_." Alex shuts his eyes, breathing in contentment. "You can always ask me anything."

"Ryan told me you and Sam had talked about the two of us playing together. He didn't mean to speak out of turn but he assumed you'd already talked to me."

Alex's eyes pop open and he pulls away just enough that he can see his boy's face. Then he shrugs. "Yeah, we talked about it. But since we weren't anywhere near deciding anything, I didn't think it was something you needed to know yet. I didn't know if you'd like the idea or not," he adds, "and I figured there was no point in making you anxious when it wasn't even a real thing yet."

"So, it was just idle chat?" Luke asks, not sure why Alex thinks it would make him anxious.

"Not... not idle, I wouldn't say. But... not definite." Alex toys with a lock of his lover's windblown hair. "What do you think of the idea?"

"I guess it depends on what kind of play and whether you'd be okay with it," Luke says softly. Alex has never liked the idea of anyone touching him, so his sir suddenly being open to the idea of Ryan doing it seems like something that could go really wrong.

"I... I'm not sure," Alex admits, his brow furrowing. He drops his hand and gazes, unseeing, out over the lake. "I don't want him fucking you," he says slowly, trying to work it out in his mind when he's never before let himself think about specifics. "And I don't want him spanking you or anything, that's my job. Um. Sam just talked about how hot it would be, watching the two of you together. So maybe we'd have the two of you make out, just enjoy each other." He shrugs one shoulder. "I might let you blow him. But only if you want to."

"I don't want him fucking me either," Luke confesses. "In fact, I'd really rather you don't ever let anyone else fuck me, but I'd be okay with us touching, with you and Sam watching, with us maybe blowing each other." He smiles. "I assume it works both ways?" 

"What?" Alex asks, looking at his lover uncertainly, his mind not able to process much nuance when it's still stumbling over that _don't ever let anyone else fuck me_. "You want to watch me blow Sam?"

"No." Luke laughs. "I want to know if Ryan can blow me too."

"Oh. Um." Alex sucks on his bottom lip for a second. "Yeah. That'd be hot."

"You look distracted," Luke says with another soft laugh. "What in the world are you thinking about?" he asks, poking Alex lightly in the ribs.

Alex moves away before the poke can turn into a full-on tickle, and smiles as he pulls his feet out of the water and wraps his legs around his lover. "I'm thinking about how you said you never want anyone else to fuck you," he murmurs, nuzzling Luke's throat.

"I'm yours. You own me," Luke whispers, moaning softly at the nuzzle. "I'd do whatever you want me to do, of course, but you're the only one I want inside me."

"Good. We're agreed on that," Alex says, his soft voice edged with a growl. "But... Are you genuinely okay about fooling around with Ryan? I want your honest feelings." It's probably unnecessary to specify that; Luke is one of the most genuine people he's ever had the good fortune to know.

"As long as _you're_ genuinely okay with it, I am," Luke says. "He's attractive, he's safe, I really like him... I think it would be fun for the two of us to put on a show for our sirs, but I wouldn't want to do it if you're going to get upset at him touching me."

"You know I'll call a halt to things in a second if it's pissing me off," Alex replies, and his embrace tightens for an instant. "Okay, 'pissing me off' probably isn't the right way to put it."

"No, but it sounds accurate," Luke says with a small smile, then kisses Alex. "Use your safeword if it bothers you and I think we should warn Sam and Ryan you might need to use it. I think Ryan's afraid you'll come after him and knowing there's a plan in place would probably make everyone feel better."

"Sam is crazy protective of Ryan," because that's not the pot calling out the kettle, right. "He gets in my face when I get mad at Ryan."

"I know, and that's the other thing. I don't want the two of you coming to blows over us," Luke says, cupping Alex's face in his hands. "This is supposed to be fun. You're supposed to find it hot. If you don't, you call an end to it but we don't blow our friendships over it."

"I know." Alex's reply is soft, but he's completely serious as he studies his boy's eyes. Engaged. "I promise: no fistfights." He tries to grin, but it falls a little flat. "Are you thinking about Declan?"

"I wasn't," Luke says truthfully. "But this is different."

Alex brushes a lock of Luke's hair back from his forehead. "Okay. I'll talk to Sam. We'll see what happens."

Luke smiles. "I'm good with whatever you decide," he says, needing Alex to know that. That he means it. "I love you."

"Lucky for me," Alex murmurs. He wraps his fingers around Luke's nape, pulling his boy close and licking into his mouth.


End file.
